


me too, Jinyoung. me too.

by willalwaysbeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, I am a sappy ahgase, I love GOT7, May all of you be happy always, OT7 appreciation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night with GOT7 and Jaebum realises how much he loves this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me too, Jinyoung. me too.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. I just wanted to post an OT7 appreciation fic bc I love my seven diamonds.

Jaebum looked at his five boys sprawled around him in their living room, the chatter increasing by the seconds, the noise weirdly comforting to Jaebum. Jinyoung sat on the beanbag to his left, his brows creasing, furiously writing in his diary, oblivious to the almost-screams by Yugyeom and BamBam arguing over some character in the movie they were all watching.

“Guys, please. Jackson’s sleeping,” Mark warned the youngest two and the noise decreased significantly, their faces guilty as they realised that they forgot about the Hong Konger catching up on his much-needed sleep. BamBam who was lying on Yugyeom’s stomach on the floor started punching him lightly, blaming Yugyeom for their argument as Jaebum bit back a smile, not wanting to allow his fondness for them override Mark’s warning. 

Youngjae was sitting to Jaebum’s right on the couch, with Coco on his lap, looking up to the door on his right, Jaebum’s and Jackson’s room, worry on his face. Right at that moment, the door opened and Jackson stumbled out, sleep still very much in him. He staggered to Mark, who was on the floor next to the youngest two, and placed his head in the older’s lap, finding a comfortable spot. BamBam immediately got up from his position to snuggle next to Jackson, earning a satisfied hum from the older one. Mark smiled fondly as he looked down the two younger men vying for space on his lap as he patted Jackson’s back lightly, willing him back to sleep. 

Jaebum turned to his right, Youngjae’s face now relaxed into one of content as he watched the lump of human beings on the floor, his eyes reflecting one of longing. Jaebum picked Coco up from the his lap, and smiled at the younger one, nodding as he encouraged the boy to join the rest. Youngjae immediately got up from the couch and tried to hide a smile as he found his way to the floor, squeezing himself in between the sea of bodies, to the grunts and grumbles of everyone else as they made space for him, enveloping him in the warmth, their actions a betrayal of the noise they made. 

The movie went on as Mark cradled Jackson’s head and BamBam’s head in his lap with Youngjae lying on BamBam’s thigh and Yugyeom in Youngjae’s embrace. Soft snores were then heard shortly after, the younger ones all falling asleep entangled in one another, and Mark was dozing off too, his head bobbing slightly. 

“Shouldn’t Jackson be in the room?,” Jinyoung voiced, as he looked up from closing his diary, witnessing the bodies on the floor. He looked over worriedly to Jaebum, who returned him a comforting smile. “It’s fine, he just misses the boys. He’s probably more comfortable like that,” Jaebum replied, his eyes looking over at Jackson who had just landed in Seoul hours earlier, returning from China. Jinyoung nodded quietly, although Jaebum knew the younger one still preferred for Jackson to sleep properly in the bed, and stood up heading towards the kitchen. 

Jaebum got up to place the sleeping Coco on her bed, and went to dim the lights in the living room to allow them to sleep a little longer. He found his spot back on the couch and Jinyoung joined next to him after a few minutes, placing a cup of hot coffee for Jaebum on the side table. 

“I like how it is now.”

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, his features lost in the dark but his profile still clear, illuminated from the lack of light. Jaebum nodded in agreement with Jinyoung, his mind travelling back to the years before when it was just them two. 

It had been easy,  _ easier _ , just having only one other person to care for, to worry about, to lead. Jaebum remembered the load of worry hanging heavily in his chest when JYP told him that he was to redebut in new group, with five more to lead, in addition to Jinyoung. He had struggled with it, the line between being a friend and a leader so clearly drawn that he had almost pushed the younger ones away with his rigidness. The maknaes also had no problem letting Jaebum know their unhappiness and at one point, it took everything Jaebum had to not lash out, to beat the younger ones to a pulp, to drive in the point that he was the leader, he was the hyung, and he was to be listened  _ to _ , not challenged against. 

He mellowed down over time; Mark, Jackson & Jinyoung always having his back, giving him room to vent his anger without the younger ones realizing, and gently talking him into seeing things differently. He had no idea what he would have done without them three, his change was only possible because of them and they served as the bridge between him and the younger ones. After that, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom saw him as a hyung, not necessarily just a leader and confided in him often, in things that did not even revolve around their job. 

Jaebum leaned into the sofa, a contented sigh leaving his lips. It had been hard at the start but he was glad he was given time to grow into his role, to build up a family away from home. 

“Hyung?” Youngjae called out, his voice raspy with sleep. Jinyoung responded with a  _ hm _ , the fondness and adoration in that one sound making Jaebum smile. “What time is it?” Youngjae asked sleepily, gently getting up so he did not wake Yugyeom up. 

“Time for you to sleep in your bed. Come here,” Jinyoung coaxed, his hand stretched out as the younger one reached for it. Jinyoung led the way to Youngjae’s room, the younger boy having his eyes closed as he trailed after Jinyoung, the trust in his hyung 100%. Jaebum stood up, knowing it’s time to get everyone back in their own respective beds. 

He crouched next to Yugyeom, studied the profile of the youngest one, memories of a younger Yugyeom running through his mind. He couldn’t hold back the smile creeping up on him, the gratitude of Yugyeom growing up to be a fine young man in front of his eyes overwhelming him. He leaned down, gingerly kissing Yugyeom’s forehead as he whispered a ‘thank you’ and slowly helped the younger one to his feet. Jaebum had to drag the sleepy one to his bed, Jinyoung hot on his heels as he dragged BamBam into the room as well. 

They tucked the two into bed, pulling up the covers so they did not catch a cold. Jaebum turned towards the door to leave before Jinyoung stopped him in his tracks. “Aren’t you going to kiss this one goodnight too? He’s going to pout if he found out only Yugyeom got a kiss,” Jinyoung questioned teasingly, and Jaebum could almost see the smile on his face. He felt a flush creep up his cheeks, unaware that Jinyoung had witnessed the raw moment earlier. He stepped nearer towards BamBam’s bed as Jinyoung caressed BamBam’s head. “Goodnight, darling.”

Jaebum leaned down towards BamBam to place a kiss on his forehead as he heard Jinyoung whisper goodnight to Yugyeom as he had to BamBam earlier. He stood up after kissing the younger one, turned towards Jinyoung as they locked gaze. For two seconds, they stared into each other eyes before breaking into a giggle, trying hard not to wake up the two sleeping giant babies.

“What on earth are we doing?” Jinyoung asked rhetorically, their actions earlier finally dawning upon them both. Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly, his smile still wide on his face and he walked out of the room, Jinyoung following closely. 

The living room was still dark but Jaebum could make out Mark trying to gently wake Jackson up, a tender look displayed clearly on Mark’s face. He stopped in his tracks, unwilling to intrude on the moment as he watched Mark affectionately caress Jackson’s cheeks. He knew it had been tough on Mark lately, with Jackson constantly flying in and out of the country. Jackson brought out the chatterbox in Mark and without him around, Mark spoke even less than usual. It wasn't that Mark didn’t like talking, in fact, he could out-talk all of them had they caught him in one of those times, but those times were only brought about when Jackson was around. 

Jinyoung coughed behind him, and Jaebum could tell the younger one tried his best to swallow it instead of coughing out loud but Mark heard it anyway and his fingers stilled on Jackson’s skin. He looked up, vaguely making out the two standing outside of the maknaes’ room and moved his fingers away. 

“Jaebum-ah,” Mark began, the uncertainty in his voice loud and clear to Jaebum. 

“Go ahead,” Jaebum replied before Mark could even continue. “I’ll sleep with Youngjae tonight. Just make sure Jackson doesn’t kick his blankets away, he’s been doing it pretty often.”

Mark nodded and mumbled a  _ thanks _ , half-dragging and half-carrying a much asleep Jackson across the hallway to Jackson’s and Jaebum’s room. Jaebum waited until Mark closed the door to his bedroom before he walked towards the sofa, plopping himself down. Jinyoung sat down wordlessly next to Jaebum, his mere existence a comfort to the older one. 

They both sat in the dark, silent, each sipping from their cup of coffee. The silence was every bit as comforting as the noise earlier. If someone had told Jaebum years ago that he would end up a sappy twenty-two year old with the weight of the world on his shoulders but he would still happily live in a house with six other boys and care for them in a way he had never cared for others before,  _ that _ Im Jaebum would have laughed out loud before brushing it off as ridiculous. But this Im Jaebum  _ is _ sappy, and he has never been happier. 

“I like how it is now too.”


End file.
